


Lascivious

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Lascivious

Lascivious is the word that probably describes the movements of Koyama's lips around his dick best, Tegoshi thinks before his brain shuts down and feelings take over.

Shige is hot and firm behind him, soft lips attached to his neck and Tegoshi gives them both a good show emphasized with verbalizations of sweet melodic sinful noises aswell as a wide repertoire of dirty words spilling from his lips so easily and he knows they get to them, fuel them on aswell as they turn him on himself and he takes pride in getting off to his own words aswell as the ability to vocalize his needs and the ability to heighten their pleasure in the process.

His gaze is on Koyama's face and the position they're in is so lewd in itself but the way they adapt to it and the natural way they are able to act around each other and let go is what makes it so beautiful.

He trusts them both with his life and leaves no doubt that he's enjoying every second. Shige has his hand around Koyama's dick, twisting and jerking him properly while he's sitting on him, Tegoshi in front of him, Shige pressing close against Tegoshi's hot skin, latching kisses onto his shoulder and neck.

Tegoshi continues to make delicious noises as he watches his swollen cock disappearing past Koyama's eager lips and Shige holds him tight as he presses inside him.

Shige's grunt is being muffled in Tegoshi's neck as Koyama whines at the sinful sight in front of him. Shige's strokes are becoming a little erratic as he's distracted by the tight heat around his cock and fucking Tegoshi into bliss.

"Close," Tegoshi growls and Koyama presses his tongue along the shaft of Tegoshi's dick more firmly, whimpering when Tegoshi pulls out in the motion, streaks of cum tainting Koyama's lips and neck as Tegoshi pulls back further.

Both men hear an audible curse from Shige and Tegoshi rests against Shige's chest.

"Do him," he whispers to Shige, "he's so needy and I'm fine for now."

Shighe just nods before Tegoshi helps himself sliding off of Koyama to roll over to the side, enjoying the poist-coital tingles while watching Shige sliding down Koyama's body to prepare him.

Koyama turns his face to Tegoshi and Tegoshi grins at him before leaning in to share a lazy, open-mouthed kiss until Koyama mewls into his mouth.

"I think he's ready," Tegoshi smirks and Shige gasps, slowly pressing inside. Curiously, Tegoshi leans up to watch closely how Shige's dick disappears into Koyama's slick, eager hole, both men enjoying the noises Koyama is making.

It's Koyama who comes next, arching his back as Shige's stomach muscles stimulate his dick with his thrusts.

"Fantastic," Tegoshi purrs as Shige pulls out in heat, dick heavy and hard, racing for his own peak with his hand around his dick, Koyama and Tegoshi watching intently as he strokes himself and he finds it exciting being watched, his balls tightening as Tegoshi licks his lips at the first sight of white liquid appearing at the tip.

Shige groans shamelessly as he pumps himself through it and Tegoshi curls up at Koyama's side with Koyama laying an arm around him as he's being tainted the second time this night.

Shige falls next to Koyama with a loud sigh and Koyama reaches out to embrace him aswell.

Lascivious is also the word Tegoshi thinks fits as they all three lay close to each other out of breath, just gently ghosting kisses against arms and shoulders and playing with hair and letting fingertips travel along skin.


End file.
